Aqua Force
"Aqua Force" (アクアフォース Akua Fōsu) is a clan from the Magallanica nation based on naval (sea based) militaries. Aqua Force focuses on gaining boosts and unlocking skills, either from the number of battles that occurred during a turn or from the number of resting rear-guards the user has. To help with this, Aqua Force has many units that can attack multiple times, like Tidal Assault and Storm Rider, Diamantes. Sets containing Aqua Force cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (20 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (12 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (18 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (16 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (19 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (9 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades ver.E (??? cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 7: Descendants of the Marine Emperor(18 cards) Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2013(2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2014(1 card) Races Unique Races *Aquaroid Shared Races *Battleroid *Dragonman *Gillman *Golem *High Beast *Mermaid *Tear Dragon *Warbeast *Workeroid Sub-clans *Blue Storm List of Aqua Force cards Grade 0 *Advance Party Brave Shooter (Aquaroid) *Apprentice Gunner, Solon (Aquaroid) *Aqua Breath Dracokid (Tear Dragon) *Battle Siren, Cagli (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Ketty (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Mallika (Draw) (Mermaid) *Battleship Intelligence (Critical) (Workeroid) *Blue Storm Fleet, Angler Soldier (Stand) (High Beast) *Blue Storm Cadet, Marios (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Cadet, Anosu (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Soldier, Kitchen Sailor (Heal) (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Soldier, Missile Trooper (Critical) (Dragonman) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Doria (Draw) (Aquaroid) *Bubble Edge Dracokid (Tear Dragon) *Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids (Stand) (High Beast) *Enemy Seeking Seagull Soldier (Stand) (High Beast) *Ice Floe Angel (Heal) (High Beast) *Jet-ski Rider (Critical) (Aquaroid) *Mass Production Sailor (Stand) (Aquaroid) *Medical Officer of the Rainbow Elixir (Heal) (Aquaroid) *Mothership Intelligence (Critical) (Workeroid) *Officer Cadet, Astraea (Aquaroid) *Officer Cadet, Erikk (Aquaroid) *Officer Cadet of the First Battle (Aquaroid) *Pyroxene Beam Blue Dragon Soldier (Stand) (Dragonman) *Pyroxene Communications Sea Otter Soldier (Draw) (High Beast) *Starting Ripple, Alecs (Aquaroid) *Supersonic Sailor (Critical) (Aquaroid) *Tri-holl Dracokid (Tear Dragon) Grade 1 *Accelerated Command (High Beast) *Battle Siren, Cynthia (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Dorothea (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Euphenia (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Neferli (Mermaid) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Crysta Elizabeth (Mermaid) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Electra (Mermaid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Hermes (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Guardian Dragon, Icefall Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Blader (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Boarder (Aquaroid) *Deck Sweeper (Aquaroid) *Emerald Shield, Paschal (Aquaroid) *Heavy Rush Dragon (Dragonman) *Light Signals Penguin Soldier (High Beast) *Mambo Soldier of Blue Storm Armada (High Beast) *Mercenary Brave Shooter (Aquaroid) *Patrol Swimming Jellyfish Soldier (Gillman) *Reliable Strategic Commander (Aquaroid) *Shallows Sweeper (Aquaroid) *Shortfin Mako Soldier of Blue Storm Armada (High Beast) *Silent Ripple, Sotirio (Aquaroid) *Splash Assault (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Eugen (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Nicolas (Aquaroid) *Stream Trooper (Aquaroid) *Swimming Patrol Seal Soldier (High Beast) *Tear Knight, Cyprus (Aquaroid) *Tear Knight, Theo (Aquaroid) *Torpedo Rush Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Wheel Assault (Aquaroid) Grade 2 *Abyssal Sniper (Aquaroid) *Battle Siren, Calista (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Theresa (Mermaid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Gregorious (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Ianis (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Spyros (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Starless (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Assault (Aquaroid) *Coral Assault (Aquaroid) *Deuterium Gun Dragon (Dragonman) *Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos (Aquaroid) *Mobile Battleship, Cetus (Battleroid) *Rising Ripple, Pavroth (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Basil (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Damon (Aquaroid) *Tear Drop Marine General, Carlos (Aquaroid) *Tear Knight, Lazarus (Aquaroid) *Tear Knight, Lucas (Aquaroid) *Tear Knight, Valeria (Aquaroid) *Tidal Assault (Aquaroid) *Tidal Rescue Sea Turtle Soldier (High Beast) *Titan of the Beam Rifle (Golem) *Titan of the Infinite Trench (Battleroid) *Twin Strike Brave Shooter (Aquaroid) *Veteran Strategic Commander (Aquaroid) *Whale Supply Fleet, Kairin Maru (High Beast) Grade 3 *Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom (Tear Dragon) *Blue Storm Karma Dragon, Maelstrom "Яeverse" (Tear Dragon) *Blue Storm Marine General, Demetrius (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Lysandros (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Zaharias (Aquaroid *Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom (Tear Dragon) *Blue Storm Wave Dragon, Tetra-burst Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Cobalt Wave Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Distant Sea Advisor, Vassilis (Aquaroid) *Hydro Hurricane Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Keen Eye Sky Trooper (Warbeast) *Key Anchor, Dabid (Aquaroid) *Last Card, Revonn (Tear Dragon) *Marine General of the Full Tides, Xenophon (Aquaroid) *Marine General of the Furious Tides, Myrtus (Aquaroid) *Marine Fall Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Mobile Battleship, Archelon (Battleroid) *Navalgazer Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Storm Rider, Diamantes (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Lysander (Aquaroid) *Thundering Ripple, Genovious (Aquaroid) *Titan of the Beam Cannon Tower (Golem) *Titan of the Pyroxene Mine (Battleroid) *Titan of the Strong Arm Seizure (Golem) *Tri-stinger Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Water General of Wave-like Spirals, Benedict (Aquaroid) Category:Aqua Force